En la salud y en la enfermedad
by HinataNya
Summary: Una enfermedad afectara a una de nustras portagoniztas, acortando su vida considerablemente...-¿Se salvara?, la unica manera es el sacrificio de la otra. Da le una oportunidad vamos! es Mio y Ritsu!
1. Capitulo1

_**En la salud y en la Enfermedad**_

_**(Lo narra Mio)**_

_**Lamento mucho por no subir capitulos o novelas... pero ya saben me gusta que las cosas sean con calidad y toma su tiempo, ademas estoy en examenes TT_TT**_

* * *

-Mio, ¿Adonde quieres ir mañana?- _me preguntaba Ritsu, con una inmensa emoción_

-No lo se ¿A donde te gustaría ir tu?- _le pregunte muy perspicazmente_

-No importa el lugar yo solo quiero estar contigo- _me contesto tomándome la mano y acercándome a ella para después besarme, un beso tierno y fugaz_

-Que linda eres cuando te pones cursi- _le dije a lo que ella se sonrojo _

_Caminamos a nuestras respectivas casas, Ritsu me acompañaba pues a ella no le gustara que me fuera sola._

-¿Qué tienes?- _le pregunte notando que se sostenía su torso con sus manos y su cara expresaba cierto dolor_

-Es solo que me duele el pecho- _me contesto muy normalmente_

-¿Te están creciendo?- _Juegue con ella_

-No... - _su noto no era tan juguetón como de costumbre_

-¿Mañana vamos al doctor?- _le pregunte, un tanto preocupada_

-No, lo mas seguro es que no sea nada -

-Pero me preo...- _me callo con un beso, unos que se intensificó, convirtiéndose en un beso mas apasionado _

-Tu no te preocupes... mañana nos vemos- _no me había dado cuanta pero ya estábamos en la entrada de mi casa_

-Si hasta mañana- _le di un pequeño beso en los labios_

En la mañana siguiente Ritsu no había ido a la escuela, lo cual me preocupo así que fui a su casa me brinque por la ventana del segundo piso, ya que la mamá de Ritsu no aceptaba nuestra relación

_-¿_Ritsu?- _la vi sentada en su cama leyendo manga como de costumbre_

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? me asustaste- _ella no respondió, me acerque a ella muy provocativa, me puse en su cama_

-Mio...- _su tono me asusto _–Ayer... fui con el doctor... me hicieron unos exámenes- _me comencé a asustar mas –_tengo...tengo una daño en el corazón...- _esto era una pesadilla, me quede quieta en estado de shock, ella comenzó a llorar y la abrace, nuestro abraso fue muy largo, sin emitir una sola palabra, ella seguía llorando _–Mio... necesito de una operación, pero mi tipo de sangre es raro y moriré sin un corazón sano...-_ eso ultimo sentencio mi vida... no soporte mas y comencé llorar _

_Yo la abrace mas, ella puso su cabeza sobre mi cuello y lloro mas hasta dormirse, la recosté en la cama y la tape, su rostro estaba muy húmedo por las lagrimas, y ahora que iba a pasar ¿ira a ver un donador? El sentimiento de impotencia se hizo presente, apreté mis puños tan fuerte como podía, mordí mi labio inferior y comenzó a sangrar quería gritar de desesperación... ¿A caso ella moriría?, el simple hecho de imaginar algo así era horrible e indescriptible, ella comenzó a hablar en los sueños y preanunciaba mi nombre "Mio... Mio..." tome su mano, sentía que en ese momento la perdía la sujete fuerte_

-No te vallas... no me dejes...no puedo vivir sin ti...- _mis lagrimas brotaban _

-No me iré...- _me dijo dándome un pequeño golpe _–Solo quédate a mi lado- _y quedo sutilmente dormida, me le quede viendo detenidamente observando su respiración lenta y tranquila... estaba decidido yo iba a ayudar a Ritsu en todo, ya era de noche como las 8:38 y Ritsu comenzó a despertar _

-Oh ¿Mio?...- _yo por mi parte la abrace y ella me correspondió_

-Mañana te acompañare al doctor...- _le dije con la mayor calma posible_

-Pero la cita es temprano en la mañana... tu estarás en la escue...- _la calle con un beso, para demostrarle que no me importaba faltar a la escuela_

-¿Estas segura?- _me preguntaba dudosa_

-Claro que estoy segura- _Ritsu estaba sentada en la cama y yo sobre sus piernas... para mi mala suerte la mama de Ritsu entro al cuarto_

-¿Qué están haciendo?- _su tono era de regaño y grito_

-Nada... nada solo vine a visitar a Ritsu, señora Tainaka- _me pare de la cama y me incline para pedir disculpas_

-Mio en muy noche no crees que debes irte- _se podía notar que me quería lejos _

-Esta bien... buenas noches - _le di un beso en la mejilla a Ritsu lo cual no le pareció a la señora Tainaka, salí de la casa, le envié un mensaje de texto a Mio "_Mañana nos vemos con el doctor y pasare por ti, te quiero"

Terminando el mensaje, me quedo una profunda preocupación, y de lo incierto que era el futuro en adelante, llegue a mi casa con el regaño de mi mamá por llegar tarde, pues ya eran las 10:30, pasado los regaños le explique mi retraso, pero no dije por que había llegado tarde, solo que me entretuve con Ritsu y ella entendió la situación pues mi mamá sabia la relación que tenia con Ritsu y lo aprobaba. Subí al cuarto maldecí la vida por lo que le hacia a Ritsu, ella era muy energética y tenia toda una vida por delante, no se cuando ni como pero en un instante le destrozaron la vida, y de entre mis ahogados lamentos vibro mi celular era un mensaje de Ritsu "Perdón por tardar en contestar pero mi mamá me dio otro sermón, claro te espero ansiosa... recuerda no soñar con percebes... :3" no pude evitar llorar, sin previo aviso me vi forzada a imaginar una vida sin ella...yo daría todo lo que fuera por ella. Tuve una mala noche tenia insomnio, llego la mañana y trataba de no pensar negativo, debía ser fuerte para ella.

Mi mamá no sabia que iba a faltar así que baje con el uniforme y desayune normalmente, pero los nervios me fallaban, salí de la casa rápidamente para dirigirme asia la de Ritsu

-Hola Ritsu- _dije entrando por la ventana del segundo piso_

-¿Por qué traes el uniforme?-le pregunte sorprendida

-Oh esto... emm...- _note que su mirada bajo y la fui a abrazar para darle mi apoyo_

-Mi mamá no sabe... y quiero mantenerlo en secreto un rato mas- _me contesto Ritsu _

-¿Qué... por qué?- _pregunte alterada_

_-_Hija... ¿Akiyama que haces aquí? – _de la impresión solté a Ritsu_

-Yo... yo vine a acompañarla la escuela como de costumbre- _decía nerviosamente_

-Pudiste hacerla esperado abajo - _decía muy cruelmente la señora Tainaka_

-Mamá Ritsu es mi novia, y puede pasar cuando quiera- _Ritsu me defendía_

-Bien... – _su la señora Tainaka acepto de mala gana. _

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos al hospital, en verdad estaba nerviosa y no me imaginaba como iba a estar Ritsu

_-¿_Por que quieres mantenerlo en secreto a tu mamá?- _no sabia si podía preguntarle, puede que sea muy personal..._

-No... no quiero preocuparla... es decir, a ti tampoco, pero... tu eres mi apoyo... mas que mi mamá- _Ritsu... su mirada estaba baja, le tome de la mano y le regale una sonrisa, yo quería ser fuerte para ella y demostrarle que aunque ella, se enojara, deprimiera, como se dice "en la salud y en la enfermedad" estaría con ella _

-Mio- _ella me abraso y caminamos juntas al hospital, donde ya nos esperaba nuestra cita con el Doctor_

-Buenos días Doctor- _dije tocando la puerta para entrar_

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?-

-Venimos por nuestra cita – _decía Ritsu un tanto nerviosa_

-Oh disculpen_, _no sabia que venia con usted señorita Tainaka-

-No hay problema- _dije al apreciar que el doctor se disculpo_

- ¿ya ha buscado un donante AB negativo?...- _en verdad quería saber... supongo que quería una pisca de esperanza_

-Si pero no hay donantes... sin embargo además de el trasplante hay algunas complicaciones que deben saber... En ocasiones existe un deterioro importante de otros órganos del receptor como riñón, retina o hígado que lo rechaza-

-¿Pero por qué paso esto?... ella es saludable – _dije muy alarmada_

-No lo se con certeza, pero lo mas seguro es que sea genético- _contesto el doctor_

- Pero mi mamá, no esta enferma ni mi papá ni hermano...tienen Insuficiencia cardiaca-

-Puede que se deba a que ellos no contrajeron el gen que te afecto... quiero decir que la probabilidad por generación es nula e incluso puede pasar hasta 100 años-

Nos trasladaron a radiografía, Ritsu estaba muy nerviosa y era la primera vez que la veía temblar, le tome la mano.

Entro a un salón enorme yo la esperaba atrás de la puerta viéndola atrás vez de un vidrio, se recostó en aquel aparato y siguió las instrucciones del doctor, de no haber sido por que no me permitían entrar yo hubiera estado allí con ella, los resultados salieron y no fueron alentadores

-verán, esta pequeña masa, es la sangre que por, no bombear debidamente se queda acumulada-_la voz del doctor sonaba seria, al escuchar esas desalentadoras palabras quise maldecir todo y a todos, ¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer eso? ¿Qué había hecho ella?_

-Señorita Tainaka necesito hablar con usted

-De acuerdo- _Ritsu dio media vuelta y conversaron_

_Nos fuimos,_ _incline mi cabeza como agradecimiento al doctor y me fui... vi a Ritsu caminando era ya tarde y el cielo anaranjado se veía bellos_

-Ritsu... yo...-

-No importa Mio... solo... déjame, es mejor que sigas con tu vida...-

-Claro que no te dejare, eres mi novia...- _la abrase por detrás, no me gustaba ver a una Ritsu deprimida_

-... ¿Por qué yo?...- _sentía sus lagrimas cae en silencio, el cielo comenzaba a anochecer_

-Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte quiero verte con una sonrisa...- _ella se apartó de mi _

-No creo que esto funcione... creo que es mejor que terminemos...-

-Espera... ¿terminar?... Ritsu por favor- _sus palabras me dolían, ella siguió caminando dándome la espalda _–Ritsu...- _estaba decidida a estar con ella aun si Ritsu se negara a mi ayuda_

En la mañana siguiente Ritsu si había ido a la escuela, pero me evitaba...

_-_Ritsu... Ritsu... no me ignores y escúchame... solo quiero ayudarte- _ella estaba apunto de irse pero la acorrale en la pared, tenia una mano en cada lado _

-Se que es difícil... pero- _Ritsu me empujo y caí al suelo_

-No tienes idea... no la tienes!... deja de hacer los sacrificios, puedes ser feliz solo vete de mi vista...-

-Cálmate Ritsu- _intente tranquilizarla, seguía en el suelo_

-Te odio Mio, tu siempre queriéndote ser la buena, pues te tengo noticias yo ya no te quiero... ni como amiga- _no podía creer las palabra de Ritsu... en verdad dolían_

-...- _intente hablar emitir un sonido articular una palabra, Ritsu solo se fue... no importaba que tan mala allá sonado o si me odia, yo estaría dispuesta a todo, me levante pero me sentí mal, era difícil procesar las palaras que me dijo Ritsu..._

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo... se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos actuó así Ritsu?... pues hay un buen motivo, comenten y sigan leyendo! Estoy atrasada con el OVA de "Siempre a tu lado" y estoy trabajando en una historia de Azusa y Yui a petición de **_Steell-Angell


	2. Capitulo 2

_**En la salud y en la enfermedad**_

_**Capitulo 2 "Una oportunidad"**_

_**Lamento la tardanza "La paciencia es una virtud"**_

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que me quería decir doctor?- _tenía una carpeta y en la borde se alcanzaba a distinguir el nombre "Akiyama Mio, el dejo la carpeta a un lado y me entrego un frasco _

-Toma este medicamento, te ayudara pero no podrá remplazar la transfusión no te deprimas... recuerda dar una sonrisa- _una voz en los altavoces le llamo el doctor y el se fue, olvidando la carpeta... la curiosidad me gano y la abrí; _Akiyama Mio...16 años_..._Tipo de sangre: -AB...

_Mi tipo de sangre...es una broma, cerré la carpeta y la deje en su lugar... si Mio se llega a enterar...ella probablemente...Regrese con Mio y ella le agradeció al doctor que sin darme cuenta había llegado, nos fuimos caminando en la atardecer._

-Ritsu... yo...- _sabía que me quería decir unas palabras alentadoras..._

-No importa Mio... solo... déjame, es mejor que sigas con tu vida...- _No era justo para Ritsu pedirle que se quede a mi lado, no tiene porque sacrificarse._

-Claro que no te dejare, eres mi novia...- _Me abrazo por detrás_

-... ¿Por qué yo?...- _comencé a llorar... de verdad quería estar a lado de Mio_

-Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte quiero verte con una sonrisa...- _me aparte de ella_

-No creo que esto funcione... creo que es mejor que terminemos...- _se me dificultaba hablar, eran palaras que no quería pronunciar_

-Espera... ¿terminar?... Ritsu por favor- _le di la espalda y seguí caminado_

–Ritsu...-

Llegue a mi casa, entre a mi cuarto sin dirigir palara alguna... en verdad tenia que alejarme de ella, si se llegara a enterar que tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre... no puedo dejar que sepa... sin importar que.

En la mañana siguiente, evitaba a Mio

_-_Ritsu... Ritsu... no me ignores y escúchame... solo quiero ayudarte- _estaba apunto de irme pero me acorralo en la pared_

-Se que es difícil... pero- _la empuje... era una decisión que tenia que tomar... Mio por favor perdóname_

-No tienes idea... no la tienes!... deja de hacer los sacrificios, puedes ser feliz solo vete de mi vista...-

-Cálmate Ritsu- _ella seguía en el suelo...Me maldije por las palabras que le grite_

-Te odio Mio, tu siempre queriéndote ser la buena, pues te tengo noticias yo ya no te quiero... ni como amiga- _En ese momento quería llorar, no podía aguantar mas... Mio seguía en el piso sin emitir ninguna palabra... y... y jamás olvidare la mirada de dolor y tristeza que puso, salí del aquel salón rápidamente dejando a Mio... no pude evitar llorar. _

Llegue a mi cuarto, me recosté y un mensaje de Mio me llego: "_perdóname si algo te hizo enojar no era mi intención, por favor quiero verte Ritsu" _un dolor agudo en mi pecho comenzó a palpitar... era una agonía, sentía que mis extremidades no me respondían... -Mio...- la respiración comenzó a ser cada vez mas pesada, sentía como poco a poco dejaba de respirar, mi visión se tornaba borrosa... me arrastre un poco y caí al piso, vi que la puerta se abrió, era mi mamá.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes entrar a Mio... hija- _me tomo en sus brazos, mi respiración era mas nula, nerviosamente marco a los paramédicos_

-Resiste un poco mas los paramédicos ya vienen- _sentía como perdía la conciencia poco a poco_

_-_No te duermas... Ritsu... hija...- _los paramédicos entraron, con una camilla y un respirador artificial, me levantaron salimos de la casa y ya había varias personas alrededor observando y de entre las personas vi a una pelinegra _

_-_Ritsu...- me grito..._quería verla... y decirle que lo sentía, los paramédicos me subieron a la ambulancia _

–Mio...- _lo poco de conciencia se desvaneció, mis ojos se cerraron..._

_**(Aquí narra Mio)**_

_Vi que subieron a Ritsu en la ambulancia, corrí para alcanzarla_

_-_Ritsu...-

-Lo lamento pero solo familiares- _me decía el paramédico_

-¿A que hospital se dirige?-_ preguntaba llorando_

- Al hospital Tsukami- _cerró las puertas y se fueron._

Corrí tan rápido como pude, pues el hospital no estaba tan lejos, llegue muy agitada solo pensaba en el bienestar de ella, me dirigí a la recepcionista

-¿La habitación de Tainka Ritsu?- _mi voz estaba asustada_

-¿Akiyama?- _escuche una voz familiar_

-Doctor... ¿En donde esta Ritsu?- _era el doctor de Ritsu_

-Esta en la habitación 134- _sin esperar nada mas salí corriendo asia la habitación_

_-_Ritsu... _–la señora Tainaka estaba a lado de ella llorando_

-¿Tu sabias?... que estaba enferma del corazón...- _no respondí y ella se me acerco estrujándome los hombros_

-¿Lo sabias?...-

-Si...-

-Debiste de haberlo dicho antes...- _me presionaba los hombros... _–Siempre creí que ustedes no debían de estar juntas... y no me equivoque- _ella me soltó _–Creo que es mejor que te vallas...-

Antes de poder decir algo el doctor apareció, me quede un rato mas escuchando al doctor, pero lo que decía no era diferente ni alentador... salí del cuarto no tenia rumbo fijo trataba de despejar mi mente, pensar con claridad las cosas y en que podía ayudar, llegue a la recepción. Se encontraban todos ocupados, mi mirada estaba puesta en unas carpetas, al parecer eran los posibles donantes de sangre... mi voluntad para ayudar a Ritsu fue mayor y comencé a leer las carpetas "_Tsuka Matsumoto 46 años, tipo de sangre AB negativo (descartado por VIH)"... "Mitsuka Haruno 80 años, Tipo de sangre AB negativo (Leucemia)"... buscando entre las carpetas me tope con una que decía mi nombre "Akiyama Mio 16 años Tipo de sangre AB negativo", _no podía creerlo... yo podría ser una donante... esa era la razón por la que actuaba así... todos este tiempo... ella... cerré la carpeta, camine despacio mi mirada perdida se topo con la habitación de Ritsu, la señora Tainaka no estaba quería aprovechar el tiempo para despedirme.

-Ritsu- _verla en la cama conectada a un respirador artificial y una maquina que bombeaba su sangre, fue desgarrador _–Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, sin importar nada- _le di un beso en los labios sellando un hermosos sentimiento, Salí del cuarto, una lagrima salió involuntariamente_

-En verdad... le daré mi corazón...- una pequeña sonrisa, salió de mi rostro, era una esperanza, aunque lamentaba que no podría pasar mas tiempo con ella. Entre a una habitación vacía del piso superior, tome una pluma y una hoja, comencé a escribir una carta y la puse en la noche de mesa, me senté en el piso a un lado de la cama y tomando un escalpelo comencé a hacer pequeños cortes, sentía el filo de la pequeña pero filosa navaja cortar mi piel, sujete el celular y comencé a escribir lo puse en la mesa de noche para que fuera visible el mensaje...

La sangre corría por el cuarto, mis extremidades se hacían cada vez mas pesadas, hasta el punto de no poder moverlos, sentí mi respiración lenta y pesada, mi cabeza titubeaba no tenia la suficiente fuerza para mantenerla, mis parpados se adormecían... podía sentirlo...

-Ritsu...-

_**(Narra Ritsu)**_

Comencé a despertar poco a poco y la primera persona que vi fue a mi mamá y casi por instinto pregunte por Mio

-Mamá ¿Donde esta Mio?- _por un instante ella se quedo callada_

-Deberías de descansar mas- _me llego a la mente... seguía viva..._

-¿Dónde esta Mio?- _comencé a temblar, pose mi mano en mi torso y noté que tenia unas puntadas_

-¿Qué...?- _voltee con mi mamá en busca de una respuesta_

_-_Tuviste un donante... y... – _comencé a apretar mis puños fuertemente _–Mio tomo una decisión, fue... salvarte la vida... al perecer ella... – _mordía mi labio, quería gritar de dolor y frustración_

-Yo... quería evitar esto- _mis lagrimas ya salían _

-Hija-

-Quiero estar a solas- _mi mamá Salió del cuarto, comencé a llorar sin control... _–Mio- _me levante de la cama e intente salir del cuarto pero me tope con el doctor_

-¿En verdad, saldrás en tu condición?... sé que te duele pero, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano... toma- _me entrojo una hoja _–estaba junto a Akiyama- _me recosté en la cama y el doctor se retiro._

Ya había pasado 2 días desde la muerte de Mio, cada mañana despertaba con pesadillas, deseando que sea un mal sueño... una mentira. Hoy era su funeral en verdad no sabia si podía hacerlo, pero tenia que intentarlo tenia que pararme en su sepultura, llegamos a la funeraria la familia Akiyama no nos hablaba, después de unas palabras comenzaron a bajar el ataúd en el frio suelo, mis lagrimas se juntaron con la lluvia que parecía caer con dolor, algunas personas se alejaban y unos minutos después los Akiyama se alejaron llorando, hasta el punto en que yo estaba sola, le deje una rosa blanca en la caja de madera, subí la mirada al cielo gris, cerré mis ojos y recordé la carta que dejo Mio

"Ritsu sé que tu me alejabas por que somos del mismo tipo de sangre, y no querías que lo hiciera pero a pesar de todo es un decisión que tome sin titubeos, no te culpes ni culpes a nadie... yo quiero que vivas feliz, quero que cumplas tu sueño y metas, me tendrás cerca siempre por que te amo te entrego mi corazón."

Comencé a llorar más... _–_Gracias Mio-

* * *

_**Bueno como verán no es muy feliz... pero no es el final, al menos no para el que quiera... verán este capitulo era mas largo pero lo dividí, para hacerlo mucho mas extenso, seria algo así como una segunda temporada, para si quieren seguir leyendo o quedarse con esto, tal vez se pregunten ¿Pero Mio ya murió, que mas puedes poner que sea MiTsu?, no subestimen el poder de la imaginación!, además si prestaron atención quedan unas dudas.**_

_**Bueno comenten "que es lo que nos alimenta a nosotros los escritores"**_


End file.
